Ninjago - All fed up
by FrozenSpace
Summary: A (not so) short story about Jay getting mad at Zane and then chaos erupting. My first published story. (not great summary).
1. Chapter 1: Fed up

**Chapter 1: Fed up - Just the first chapter of a small fanfic I came up with. Nobody's POV. My first fanfiction on this site and my second fanfiction i ever wrote. It takes place after the Overlord was destroyed and now the ninja are just defeating snakes. The snakes got out of the tombs because... why not? Enjoy!**

All the ninja the were in the bridge (that is the navigation room right?) with Nya. They were arguing about where to go next.

"Do a scan, sis," said Kai to Nya.

Nya pressed a few buttons and looked at the screen.

"Snakes, everywhere!" she cried, "I think we should split up and-"

"Woah there!" interrupted Cole, "I'm the leader, I make the plan,"

"Well then make a plan!" said Jay.

The ninja weren't normally like this. WIth all the snakes around lately, the ninja have been pretty tense and a bit rude. Nya was upset at Cole's behavior and decided to leave.

"I'm thinking!" replied Cole.

"You're thinking, why not me?" said Kai angrily.

"Well I am the leader," Cole shot back.

"Sensei did give Cole that responsibility," commented Zane.

"Can it , I'm busy becoming the new leader," said Kai.

The argument went on like this. Kai and Cole trying to be the leader and Zane making smart remarks which just made Kai more mad. Finally Kai threw his arms up and stomped out of the room. Cole just stuck his tongue out.

"Now I will be the leader," announced Jay.

"Oh, gimme a break," said Cole.

Just like that another argument broke out. However, Jay got more angry at Zane than Kai did. Kai was watching from the door. When Zane made one more remark Jay lost it. He pounced on Zane and pinned him to the floor.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT DUMB PROBABILITY!" yelled Jay while shaking Zane who was still on the floor.

"Woah there!" said Cole approaching Jay and Zane, "easy on the robot,"

Zane opened his mouth to say something but Jay covered it.

"NO! NO MORE SMART REMARKS FROM YOU!" yelled Jay while kicking Cole away.

"Jay, Stop it!" said Kai, coming out from his hiding spot.

Jay just punched him. Kai crashed into Cole and they both fell to the floor. Dazed but not unconscious, they both put a hand to their head. Jay looked at Zane and tried to come up with a way to stop Zane from talking. Suddenly, Jay remembered something. He threw open Zane's chest compartment and looked at the switches. Zane's eyes widened in fear as Jay put his hand on a switch.

"NO MORE REMARKS FROM YOU!" yelled Jay as he flipped off the switch.

Then Jay grabbed the switch and pulled it out with all his might. The switch popped out along with a few wires.

"Zane!" yelled Cole and Kai.

Nya chose this moment to come back inside. Sensei Wu was trailing behind her. Sensei looked at Cole and Kai, both shocked and frightened. Then he saw Jay holding wires. Finally he saw Zane lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Sensei gasped.

"What happened?" asked Sensei and Nya at the same time.

"He did it," said Kai and Cole as they pointed at Jay.

"I… uh… he… uh...errm…" stammered Jay.

"Well?" asked Nya as she and sensei helped Cole and Kai up.

"Zane was annoying me by making smart remarks when Cole and I got in an argument about who should be the leader," Jay confessed, "then I pounced on Zane and flipped a switch. Then I ripped the switch out."

"YOU DID WHAT!" screamed Nya.

This was unlike her but she just could not believe it. Nya was about to ask more detail about the argument but changed her mind. Instead she approached Zane.

"I hope he's okay…" she said, worry in her voice.

"Which switched did you flip and rip?" asked Kai.

Jay took a deep breath.

"The voice switch."

**Yes, the voice switch is real. Anyways, thats my first chapter, I hoped you liked it. The chapters will be pretty short.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rising

**Chapter 2: Rising - Okay, second chapter time. I just wanna say, all the reviews from last chapter made me jump with joy! I'm worried this chapter won't be as good... anyways, Enjoy!**

Cole, Kai, Jay, Sensei Wu and Lloyd were sitting in a room. They had just come back from beating up some snakes… without Zane. Also, they had filled Lloyd in about Zane and he was as shocked as they were. Nobody said a word. It has been a day since the switch incident and Zane still hasn't woke up. This obviously concerned everyone. They took shifts watching him. Every hour they would switch. Nya was watching him at that time. Suddenly, Nya burst into the room.

"Guys, Zane, he's awake!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go!" said Jay, getting up from his seat.

All four ninja ran to the bedroom with Nya behind them. Lloyd and Sensei Wu stayed back. They stopped in front of Zane and saw that he was sitting up and his eyes were open.

"Zane!" said Kai, "We were so worried!"

"What happened?" asked Jay.

"Guys!" interrupted Cole, "give him a break, he just had his insides ripped out,"

The ninja backed away but still wanted answers. Zane took a breath. He opened his mouth to speak but it seemed he couldn't. He tried again but just fell back in bed and shut his eyes.

"We'll… see you tomorrow," said Kai as Cole led them out of the room.

The next day all the ninja woke up, including Zane.

"Hey Zane, feeling better?" asked Kai as he got up from bed.

Zane did not answer, he just pushed the covers off and got up. He looked very sad.

"You okay?" asked Cole.

Still no answer. Jay did not speak either, he was too nervous. The ninja asked a few more questions but still never got an answer. Eventually they went downstairs to tell Nya. Zane got ready to follow them, but before he took a step Cole stopped him.

"Stay here, we'll be right back," he ordered.

Zane sighed and sat back on his bed as instructed. It wasn't long before Nya came up along with the other ninja. Nya was clearly panicked and was asking questions frantically.

"Zane, are you okay?" she asked, "what's your temperature? Is your heart rate okay? Do you feel okay? Stomachache? Headache?"

"Woah, Nya, calm down,' said Cole, "robots don't feel that kind of stuff"

This failed to calm Nya. She was running around the room. This was VERY un-Nya like, but she was so scared for Zane. Finally Zane put up his hand and the chaos stopped. He started doing gestures. First he pointed at Jay, then he pretended to rip something, then he pointed at himself, then he pointed at his mouth and last he shook his head. The ninja were very confused.

"You don't forgive me?" asked Jay, finally speaking.

Zane sighed and put his head down.

"Well…" started Kai, "We'll be just outside this room, join us when you're ready."

With that the ninja and Nya headed out the door. Zane slowly got up and followed them.

**And there you have it. A bit of a shorter one but… MEH! Chapter three coming up next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations - Let's just get right in.**

The ninja, Sensei, Nya and Lloyd sat in the same room as earlier. Zane was there, sitting on a couch. Everyone was throwing questions at him but all he did was sigh. Finally Cole silenced everyone by yelling.

"HOLD ON!" he said, jumping up, "which switch did you destroy again, Jay?"

"The voice switch…" Jay said.

His voice trailed off as everyone realised how silly they were being. With all the snakes and problems, nobody was thinking right. Jay got up and grabbed a notebook and pencil from a shelf. He handed them to Zane and sat back down. Zane wrote on the notebook and then held it up.

"Yes, it is true. I have lost my voice," everyone read.

Everybody gasped of shock and sighed of relief at the same time. Shock because Zane lost his voice because of Jay and Relief because Zane can finally explain things now.

"But if Jay ripped out the Voice switch why were you unconscious?" Cole asked.

They all looked at Zane.

"Go on," urged Kai.

They gave Zane a moment as he scribbled furiously in the notebook.

"When Jay ripped out the switch It also pulled some other wires. Though not ripping them completely, he did damage a few vital wires. Fortunately, my self repair feature still functioned properly. It was repairing as I looked unconscious." Zane wrote and they read.

"Vital wires!" exclaimed Kai, "are you okay?"

Zane nodded, but it was clear he was not okay. He kept clutching his head and he looked in pain. Just then, Nya totally lost it.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" she yelled, frightening everybody, "ARE YOU IN PAIN? DO YOU NEED AID? ARE YOU STILL SELF REPAIRING? MAYBE WE SHOULD TAKE HIM TO A DOCTOR! NO, A MECHANIC! DR. JULIEN! LET'S GET HIM, NOW!"

"Sis!" said Kai, grabbing Nya, "What has gotten into you?"

"Kai," started Cole, "she made a good point. We should get Dr. Julien."

Everybody agreed to this. Zane wrote down his number and Kai dialed it. There was one ring. Two rings. Three, four and five rings. On the seventh ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" an old voice said.

"Come here as soon as you can, Zane needs you," said Kai into the phone.

"ZANE!" Dr. Julien cried, "I'm on my way! I'll track your phone call to get there,"

With that, Dr. Julien hung up.

**In case you didn't know Dr. Julien is Zane's Creator/Father. Sorry about how story the chapters are. Anyways, chapter four coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: DrJulien

**Chapter 4: Dr. Julien - There is a bit of an issue with the name of Zane's Father/creator; It won't show up. I will just call him Zane's Father. Other than that, enjoy!**

About 5 minutes after the call, Zane's Father burst into the room. He rushed to Zane and started throwing questions at him almost as frantically as Nya did a while ago. Zane showed the earlier notes to explain.

"HE RIPPED OUT YOUR VOICE SWITCH?!" yelled Zane's Father, much more panicked than Nya ever was.

This made everyone else in the room step back, including Zane. Zane's Father stood still for a second and then burst into action. He snatched Zane and zipped out of the room before anyone could even lift a finger.

"He sure moves fast for an old guy," commented Jay.

Everybody glared at him. They couldn't believe he was making jokes NOW.

After hard consideration, AKA: a mere 4 minutes, the ninja decided to look for Zane's Father. Zane gave them his location a while ago so they would simply 'visit'. They all used their spinjitzu vehicles to get there ASAP. When they got there, they didn't even consider knocking, Cole just knocked the door clean off it's hinges. They saw Zane's Father flying around the room (not literally) to grab tools. Everybody watched him for a few seconds before Kai got his attention.

"Ahem," Kai said, tapping his foot.

Zane's Father stopped in his tracks and looked at the ninja. He cringed and got really tense.

"You okay?" asked Cole.

"J-just sit and w-wait over here," stammered Zane's Father as he ushered them to a bench.

The ninja did as they were instructed and sat down. They waited for hours until Nya finally broke the long silence.

"Guys," said Nya a little worried, "We got snakes,"

They all stared at her.

"Here? Now?" asked Kai, getting up.

"Here no, Now yes, follow me," said Nya as she got up as well.

Everybody scrambled out of the door but not before leaving a message for Zane's Father.

After a mini-battle with the snakes the ninja all returned to the rusty old bench they were at earlier. The note lay there, dusty and untouched.

"He never even SAW it?" asked Jay.

"I guess he is too busy," said Kai.

Just then sobbing was heard. All the ninja immediately thought a bad though; that Zane was unfixable. The ninja all burst into the room the sobbing was coming from and saw Zane's Father sitting in a chair, crying. Kai slowly approached him.

"Are you okay?" asked Kai, patting his back.

"Where is Zane?" asked Cole firmly, eyeing the empty metal table he suspected Zane used to be on.

"He… was stolen… while you… were gone…" said Zane's Father between sobs.

All the ninja stared at him in disbelief.

"We left a note!" exclaimed Jay before Kai elbowed him.

"Forget that" muttered Kai, his eyes filled with rage, "Scales must have took Zane!"

That was enough for the rest of the ninja to burst into action. They all scurried out the door, Lloyd following, and immediately transformed their weapons into vehicles; Lloyd rode Jay's. Scales must have took their brother, and they would stop at nothing to get him back.

**AAAND CUT! Well, that was probably one of my better endings. SUSPENSEFUL but maybe not as much as the first chapter. Anyways, there ya have it. Chapter 5 coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! (Also, if there are any time issues (I used something that doesn't exist) sorry bout that; mention it and i'll TRY to fix it.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Nope

**Chapter 5: Nope - Enjoy! Btw, does Ouroboros still exist? I forgot… meh, it does in my book!**

The ninja just transformed their vehicles back into weapons for they had just reached Ouroboros. They stealthily ran until they found some snakes.

"Attack?" whispered Jay.

Cole shook his head and lead the way to another group of snakes. We kept running past groups of snakes until finally we found Scales.

"On my mark," whispered Cole, "One, two-"

"THREE!" yelled Kai, jumping on scales.

Cole resisted the urge to facepalm and helped fighting. Kai, Cole and Lloyd took on Scales while the others attacked the snakes coming to their commander's rescue. When the amount of snakes settled down Cole gave the signal. The ninja quit fighting snakes and all went to Scales. Kai pinned Scales to the floor and took his staff.

"Where is Zane?" asked Cole in the most demanding tone he had ever used.

"I have n-no idea what you're talking about!" replied Scales, sounding honest.

"Yeah right, and Snakes have tails," said Jay.

Cole couldn't resist facepalming Lloyd shook his head and Kai was pinning down Scales so he just rolled his eyes.

Jay laughed nervously. Cole, Lloyd and Kai turned back to Scales who was on the verge of laughing.

"Anyways," Kai said, annoyance in his voice, "Quit fooling around and give us Zane!"

"Wait," said Cole, "He sounds honest, how do we know he really did it,"

Kai opened his mouth to speak and then closed this. He repeated this action several times before having a confused look on his face. Jay looked ready to talk when a cell phone started ringing. It was Jay's. He nervously took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. His facial expression immediately changed when he saw the caller.

"Zane's Father," he muttered while the others started in shock.

Jay pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Jay said, "Yeah, It's Jay. Really? Well what is it? A FOOTPRINT? Tell me more. Yes… Okay… Got it!,"

With that Jay hung up and faced the ninja.

"Scales isn't lying," he said simply, "get back to Zane's Father's workshop NOW,"

The ninja immediately sped after him leaving scales free. They turned their weapons into spinjitzu vehicles and were off.

**Ya… reeeealy short, I know. I just ended the chapter now cause It was a good spot. I'll try to update soon. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6: Answer

**Chapter 6: Answer - Chappie 6! I got a little question. How long should this be? I could ramble on for ages but it would DEFINITELY get boring at SOME point. Tell me what do you think if you want. I'm thinking 10 or so chappies. Also, I don't care if the bounty doesn't exist; IT DOES NOW! Anyways, enjoy!**

Back at the workshop the ninja ran over to Zane's father as quick as possible. They skidded to a stop and Jay immediately spoke up.

"Where's the footprint?" he demanded.

Zane's Father simply pointed at the floor. There, in the snow (cause Zane's Father's workshop is in the Birchwood Forest) was a huge, weird looking, footprint. The ninja were thinking what it could be from when Jay's cell phone rang… again.

Jay answered and put the phone to his ear.

"What?" he said grumpily, "Oh! Nya! Hi… The Birchwood Forest. No, It's too dangerous! I DO NOT sound like Kai. UGH, fine,"

Jay jabbed the end call button and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"Nya is coming," he muttered.

Kai looked ready to strangle Jay when Nya suddenly appeared.

"How did you get here?" asked Kai.

She pointed at her samurai suit. Then she looked at the footprint on the ground.

"What is this?" she asked, clearly confused.

Jay filled her in as fast as he could. Nya stared at the footprint with wide eyes and thought. Finally she spoke up.

"Wait!" she almost yelled, "I recognize that!"

Kai looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You do?" he asked.

She quickly got in her samurai suit and took a few steps forward with it. Then she got off and pointed at the big footprints she just made in the snow. The ninja gasped, the samurai footprints and the mysterious footprints looked so similar.

"You took Zane?" asked Jay.

Kai facepalmed, Cole shook his head, Nya rolled her eyes and Lloyd sighed.

"No, another mech did," said Kai, trying not to blow up on Jay.

"That makes more sense," said Jay quickly.

"Can I point out the obvious?" asked Lloyd.

Everybody turned to him.

"They go on," he said, "let's follow them,"

"Smart," muttered Kai.

"Good idea," said Nya

"Ok," Jay whispered.

"Then we all agree," said Cole as he turned around and started following the footprints.

Everybody followed him.

They had walked for an hour and Jay was asking for a ride on Nya's suit for the 22nd time.

"Now?" asked Jay.

Nobody answered, they just walked ahead. Suddenly Cole stopped and Kai almost crashed into him.

"Hey!" said Kai.

Cole pointed ahead. There was a section of the forest where many trees were cut down and placed together in a wall.

"Whoever made the footprints did not want to be followed," said Lloyd

"Nothing a little fire can't fix," said Kai pulling out his sword.

"Do you WANT to start a forest fire?" asked Nya, tapping her foot.

Kai mumbled something inaudible and put his sword away.

Jay started pulling out his nunchucks but stopped when Nya glared at him.

"Lighting causes fire," she said simply.

Cole pulled out his scythe and struck the ground. a crack was made in the earth but the trees didn't budge. Everyone stared at the wall. Lloyd put his hands together and made a ball of light. He threw it at the trees. They just stood there.

"That leaves climbing," said Cole as he started climbing.

Nya got upset at this.

"HELLO? WHAT ABOUT ME?" she yelled.

"You don't have an element," said Kai.

That was enough.

"TWO WORDS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "SAMURAI SUIT!"

Everybody stared at her. Nya sighed and got in her suit. She plucked everybody off the wall and flew over the trees. Then she landed and plopped everybody down. Nya then took the lead on the footprints. The ninja silently followed.

**There we go! A bit of a longer chapter (HOORAY!). Plz answer the question from above and Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped

**Chapter 7: Trapped - I noticed I have SOOO many time issues that I won't bother fixing them. :/ … Enjoy!**

After trekking silently for hours Cole, who took the lead again, stopped and Kai crashed into him again.

"Really?' asked Kai, clearly annoyed, "What now?"

Cole motioned for him to be quiet as he pointed ahead. There was the mech! It was moving extremely slow and it looked like Nya's but was black.

"Look!" whispered Lloyd loudly as he pointed to the mechs hand.

The group of 5 gasped as they saw Zane! He looked okay but was unconscious.

"This ends NOW!" said Kai as he grabbed his sword.

Suddenly a cage fell over them and the weapons fell outside of it.

"Woah, Déjà vu," said Jay, "remember when this happened in Ouroboros?"

Suddenly the mech turned around. He opened the cage door, threw Zane in, and closed it before anyone could escape. then he picked up the whole cage in one hand, the weapons in the other and resumed his path. Inside the cage, which was reasonably big, the ninja approached. the still unconscious Zane.

"Look here," said Nya as she pointed to a dent in Zane's Leg.

"And here," said Lloyd as he pointed to another dent in his arm.

During the time the mech walked the ninja and Nya looked for more injuries. It turned out those were the only two.

They finally reached their destination, an enormous 150 story metal building. Zane was still unconscious. The mech went to the gate and looked into a high tech camera.

"5 Prisoners," the mech said in a very robotic (big surprise) voice.

"Floor 146," replied the camera.

"Wow, a talking camera!" said Jay, clearly amazed at all the technology.

Kai shook his head as the mech took them inside. It entered a weird looking elevator without any buttons.

"146" the mech said.

The elevator burst into motion and went up at mind boggling speed. Even in the situation the ninja were in, they couldn't resist staring in awe outside the glass walls of the speeding elevator. It came to an abrupt stop and the mech left it. The ninja and samurai were thrown forcefully in a cell. Zane almost got another dent as he smashed against the wall. The mech stomped out with their weapons and left them alone.

Kai grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them, Jay started screaming a long line of thoughts, even Cole was upset and he punched the wall with all his might. Nya and Lloyd were the only calm ones. They sat down next to Zane and watched as their friends got their anger out. Eventually everybody calmed down and slumped to the floor in defeat.

"We're trapped," Kai said plainly.

"Forget that," said Nya softy, "what about Zane?"

The ninja slowly approached the ice ninja.

"He is strong," said Cole, "He'll be okay,"

But Nya knew even Cole had trouble believing himself. Lloyd suddenly got up and stared at the others with determination in his eyes.

"I have said it once," he began, "and I will say in again; a ninja never quits."

This small speech was enough to give the group hope. They all got up and looked at Lloyd.

"NINJAGO!" they all yelled.

**Again, a bit short, but all my chaters are. So there ya have it! A little review at what we have learned so far: Zane lost his voice and is dented up. The ninja and Nya are trapped in a 150 story metal building in a cage. They have confidence because of Lloyd. Alright, I've talked enough. HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Planning

**Chapter 8: Planning - Chapter 8! Let's go!**

After that burst of confidence, Nya, Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd sat in a circle in the middle of the cell. They had gently moved Zane into a corner earlier so they had room. They were trying to think of a plan.

"So you're saying we can hack a mech guard from INSIDE this cell?" asked Kai.

"Well sure, just give me a long pole and-" Jay started.

"We don't have a long pole!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Lloyd is right," said Cole, "we need to work with what we have.

"What DO we have?" asked Jay.

"What about our elements?" suggested Kai.

"We can't use them," replied Cole plainly.

"Nya's Samurai?" asked Jay.

"How do I access it?" asked Nya.

"Wait, what about true potential!" asked Lloyd.

"Good point!" said Jay.

"I'll use mine, Jay doesn't know how," teased Kai.

"I do!" Jay shot back.

"Do not!" replied Kai.

"Guys!" interrupted Cole, "we're getting nowhere! We need to know how we will actually use the true potential!"

This left the ninja and samurai silent. Suddenly there was a very faint groaning sound. Nobody heard it but Kai. He slowly turned his head and saw Zane moved his arm a little.

"Z-Zane?" asked Kai as he approached him.

The others went to Zane as well. Zane very slowly got up.

"What happened?" asked Kai?

"Are you okay?" asked Nya.

"AHEM" said Jay loudly, "Voice switch? No voice? Remember?"

Zane nodded. The others looked at him in worry. After a moment of silence Zane slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the notebook and pencil from earlier. The other's eyes widened as he put it on the floor and starting writing very shakily.

"Do you know how to get out?" It read.

"No," Cole answered with a shake of his head, "But that comes later. First, are you okay?"

Zane just shook his head and clutched his stomach… with one arm.

"Is your arm alright?" asked Nya.

Zane replied with another shake of his head and a sigh.

"That's the arm with the dent, isn't it," said Jay.

Zane nodded and let out a groan. The ninja wanted to do something to help, but they honestly didn't know what. Eventually Lloyd came to the rescue again.

"Cole," began Lloyd, "I know you said Zane comes before escaping, and I agree, but if we want to treat him properly, shouldn't we escape?"

"True," started Cole, "But if we escape Zane needs to be with us and he is in no condition to be stealthy,"

The ninja and Nya sat there trying to find out what to do. It really was a problem.

"What if we wait until Zane gets a little better" suggested Jay.

"We might me dead by then," said Kai, "Who knows what they are going to do to us!"

Nobody noticed, but as they argued Zane was thinking and writing. Eventually he held up notebook which had a single question.

"Do they give water?" it read.

"Why?" asked Jay, "You thirsty,"

Zane shook his head and wrote something down.

"I have a plan," It read.

**I'll just stop there :D! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I have a mini question if you don't mind: What were the thoughts on the little recap I did last chapter? Horrible idea? Great idea? Should I do it again? Alrighty, that's enough talky. Have a nice day/night!**


	9. Chapter 9: Water

**Chapter 9: Water - Time to figure out why Zane wanted water! Also, I didn't have many answers to the recaps so i'll keep doing them unless some people complain.**

The ninja sat in a circle again, but this time Zane joined them. Everybody had mini conversations while Zane wrote like a mad robot.

"I sure wish Zane had his voice," said Kai impatiently.

"Me too, any ideas on fixing it?" asked Cole.

"I could take a look," said Jay.

"You'll destroy him," said Kai casually.

"Hey!" complained Jay.

An argument surely would've been created if Zane finished his plan at that moment. Unable to talk, he tapped his pencil on the floor to get everyone's attention. When he had all eyes he flipped the notebook back to the first page and held it up.

"The plan is simple. First I have a question. Who will be the best at begging?

The group looked at each other.

"Well," said Cole, "Jay would drive the guards crazy, I'm really bad at begging, Kai would end up attacking them and Lloyd would most likely get in an argument. Zane can't talk so that leaves… Nya,"

All eyes were now on Nya. Zane finally tapped his pencil again and flipped the page.

"Good. That person must beg the guards for a glass of water." it read

Everybody looked on the verge of laughing. Zane had to tap his pencil once again to regain everyone's attention.

"I have thought my plan through. Do it now." it read.

Everybody got out of their circle formation and scattered around the cell. They all put on their best bored face and just sat there. Nya coughed a little and then walked to the bars.

"I WANNA GLASS OF WATER!" she screeched as high and loud as she could.

"Well that's one way to do it," whispered Kai to Cole.

One of the mechs who were guarding was surprised at this sudden noise. It sprung up and did a salute. When it remembered what she said it went to the other guard and barked orders.

"Get water," It said.

"Why?" asked the other guard.

"Because I said so," said the first guard, "Now do it 6,"

The mech called 6 left the room only to come back shortly with a glass of water. Nya snactched it from his cold metal hand and started drinking it. She knew Zane needed it for his plan but she was very thirsty. Zane, who was at the other side of the cell, widened his eyes. Seeing this, the ninja frantically started motioning at Nya to stop. Eventually she got the message and stopped when the cup was half way drained. When the mechs stopped looking at her she went farther into the cell. The group formed a circle again. Zane flipped the page and held up his notebook once more.

"I will use the water to distract the guards. Then I will take the lead. Just follow me."

"Wait," said Jay, "why can't we just use our true potential to break the bars or the mechs?"

Zane flipped to a clean page and wrote a response. He held it up.

"I scanned them. They are invincible to our elements. Anyways, are you ready?"

The ninja and samurai all stood up and lined up at the door of the gate. Zane, however,

was not. He was at a different part of the bars with the water. He walked back and forth a little while pretending to sip the water. Then he faked a trip and threw the water on the guards. Then he bent down, put his hand through the bars, and picked up the key that fell after the mech did. The ninja all stared with wide eyes. It was so simple! Zane unlocked the door and burst off running. Alarms went off immediately. Zane led everybody to a cell close to the elevator. He swiped a ring of keys from a wall, zipped inside the cell, waited for everybody to get inside and then locked the door. The ninja couldn't help laughing as the mechs tried to get them from the other side. One mech left the scene, surely to get some extra keys.

"Wow, they are so secure they can't even get through!" said Jay.

"What's next Frosty?" asked Kai as the 6 settled down.

"I do not know," read the notebook, "we have exactly 10 minutes to plan that in here,"

**There we go! Whew, glad that ide is down. Anyways, mini-recap time! Zane used the water by splashing it on the mechs. The ninja all ran into another cell where they are safe for 10 minutes. They need a plan on what to do next! DUN-DUN-DUN! Alrighty, that's enough of my blabbering. HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

**Chapter 10: Escape - Yippee! Chappie ten! This fanfiction is much longer than I though it would. Oh, also, I will be more than 10 chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

The ninja and samurai made a circle once again. They were trying to think of an idea to escape. With ten minutes being their limit, everybody was panicky, especially Jay.

"Let's get another glass of water!" said Jay.

"They would expect it," said Cole.

"Let's use our true potential!" exclaimed Jay.

"Didn't you listen?" asked Kai, "Zane scanned them and said they are immune to our elemental powers!"

"LET'S BURST HEADFIRST TOWARDS THE ELEVATOR THEN!" screamed Jay.

"Good thing the guards aren't here," matures Kai.

"It is a bad idea to use elevators in times of emergency," said Nya.

"Let's go for the stairs then; the stairwell is right there," said Jay.

Everybody just sat there. His idea was really the best thing they could think of.

"Then it's settled," said Cole as he got up, "Follow my lead,"

Cole took the keys from Zane and went to the cell door. Everybody else lined up behind him in this order: Cole, Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd and Zane.

"3," whispered Cole, "2...1...GO!"

Cole unlocked the cell and burst out at top speed. Everybody caught up with him and followed him to the stairwell. Alarms were blaring and mechs were scrambling. Guards ran after them with big laser guns. The guns had the word 'Paralyzer' on it. Laser flew everywhere and the alarms got louder. They probably had half the building after them. The alarms pounded in the groups head as they rushed down the stairs. The mechs started pressing buttons on remote controls. Cages fell from the ceiling, more mechs came from rooms and worst of all, smoke started filling the room. Even with the smoke, the group was close enough to the door to get away. They jumped out the door and continued running until they were far enough to be safe. They turned around and saw that the building was covered in smoke.

"Hah!" laughed Jay, "They just made it harder for themselves!"

"Ok, ok," said Cole, "Let me do roll call,"

"Kai?" asked Cole.

"Here" replied Kai.

"Jay?" asked Cole.

"Over here!" yelled Jay a little too loud.

"Nya?" asked Cole.

"Present," replied Nya

"Zane?" asked Cole, "Just lift a hand or something,"

There was no motion. Cole started walking around the group looking for him. When he tried counting heads his face fell.

"Guys," he said, worry in his voice, "Where's Zane?"

They all looked back at the building. The smoke has cleared up and the mechs went inside. Suddenly a window opened and a mech's head popped out. Then he threw a piece of paper tied to a rock down to the 5. Then he shut the window. Cole carefully approached the paper and untied the string that bonded it to the rock. He took a look and read it out loud.

"Dear idiots," he began, "If you haven't noticed already, I have your little white robot friend. If you ever want to see him again… well… you know how it goes. You're going to have to show your faces if you want him to be okay. The classic, huh. Anyways, if I still can't convince you, you should know, I still have your weapons… From, your favorite MECH BOSS,"

Cole finished the message with a hint of fear in his voice. He looked up at the others.

"Wow, Zane sure has had a lot happening to him recently," said Jay.

Kai threw him one of those I-want-to-strangle-you glances before turning away.

"Let's get to the bounty," said Cole, "We have some planning to do,"

With that, Nya used her bracelet to lead them back to the bounty.

**There you have it! A bit short. Oh, important question before I recap. Does anyone think I should change the rating? I will change it to K+ but should it be higher? Anyways, recap time! This chapter: The ninja used the plan of running to escape. They all got out except for Zane. They forgot their golden weapons. Zane is in danger and they must think of a plan to save him. Alrighty, I end the same so you know the drill. HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ambush

**Chapter 11: Ambush - Heeello. Let's get started! As in NOW.**

Back at the bounty everybody was depressed but determined. They were brainstorming ideas to get Zane back. Just like last time, Jay had most of the plans.

"Get captured and escape?" suggested Jay.

"Too risky," said Kai.

"Demolish the building?"

"Too risky with Zane in it,"

"Teleport?"

"Got a teleporter?"

"True potential?"

"And how would that work?"

"TURN OURSELVES IN?"

"Waaay too risky,"

Jay threw his arms in the air and sighed.

"Fine, one more," he said, "Ambush them,"

"Too… actually, that is not a half bad idea," said Kai as he turned towards Cole, "Well?"

Cole thought for a moment before speaking up.

"It is a little risky but really is the best plan for now," he eventually said.

"Yeah!" said Jay, excited about two of his ideas being accepted in one day, "Double!"

Kai rolled his eyes and got up.

"Well Mr. Leader, what's the plan?" asked Kai.

Cole got up as well and walked to a whiteboard they got recently. He pulled out a dry erase marker and began.

"Well," he said as he started drawing.

He drew a tall building first. Then he drew the bounty with Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Kai and Nya on it. He drew the anchor and an arrow from the group to it. He drew an arrow from the anchor to the top of the building. FInally he capped the marker and looked proudly at his work.

"Okay, but was drawing it really necessary?" asked Kai.

Cole merely shrugged as he walked to Sensei.

"Get us to the top of the building," he to Sensei.

Sensei turned to Nya and passed the message on. Nya rushed to the wheel and set the course.

After a few minutes Nya walked to the others and told them they were there. The 4 ninja went onto the anchor.

"Remember," Cole said, "As much as we want Zane, weapons are our first priority. We need them to fight better,"

Kai nodded and gave Nya the signal. She reached over, pulled a lever, and let the anchor fall. The ninja held for dear life as they plummeted to the building. Finally they hit the top. However, instead of crashing in, the anchor stopped on the roof without even leaving a scratch and sent vibrations through the ninja's body. The group shakily got off and stumbled towards a trap door. After going in they already heard Mechs grabbing laser guns and getting ready.

"Ready," whispered Cole, "Set… NINJAGO!"

The ninja quickly spun into action. They were prepared for the next step in their plan. Sensei Wu told them that if Lloyd started using a certain element, he could be that element in the tornado of creation.

"Earth!" yelled Cole.

"Fire!" shouted Kai.

"Lightning!" screamed Jay.

"Ice!" shrieked Lloyd.

"NINJAGO!" they all cried.

They created a huge tornado and sucked up several objects in the room. They eventually stopped after building a giant vehicle. Think of it as the 'Improved Ultrasonic Radar'. They all got in and started driving over mechs and shooting lasers any which way. After a much shorter time than expected they found their weapons in a cell on the 149th floor. It was very difficult to drive down stairs but they did it. They all jumped out the the vehicle and grabbed their weapons. After jumping back in one of them finally talked.

"Should we get Zane?" yelled Kai over all the commotion.

"No!" shouted Cole, "It's too risky!"

With that the ninja turned their now very beaten up vehicle up the stairs and to the trap door. Then they flipped out of the vehicle and onto the roof. They quickly got on the anchor and started climbing up while Nya pulled it up. As soon as they got to the top they told Nya to hit the gas and she did. Only when they were a reasonable distance away did they become more calm.

"Roll call!" said Cole.

"Kai," he asked.

"Here," replied Kai.

"Nya," asked Cole.

"Present," she said.

"Lloyd?" asked Cole.

"Over here," said Lloyd.

"I'm here," Cole said to himself, "Jay?"

No response.

"Jay?" asked Cole again, getting a little worried. Everybody started searching the bounty but nobody found him.

"Do you think?" started Lloyd with a shaky voice.

'No, it couldn't be!" cried Cole.

"Do you mean," began Kai.

"He was captured by the mechs?!" the three exclaimed.

**BOOM! There ya have it! Recapy. The ninja went into the building, got their weapons but not Zane, and lost Jay. That isn't much but it was some big stuff. Okay… well… Tell me if the rating should be higher, if recaps are boring or if the story is getting boring. Also, HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Robots

**Chapter 12: Robots - I needa do this quick so, let's go!**

**EDIT: I fixed a mega mistake. I meant to put INFIRMARY not NURSERY!**

The ninja were extremely panicked.

"We gotta go after him!" exclaimed Kai.

"No!" said Cole, "It's too risky!"

"It's always too risky!" shrieked Kai, "Isn't it risky to have Jay and Zane trapped!?"

Cole just stood there.

"OOH!" yelled Lloyd, "BURN!"

Kai threw him a glance before turning back to Cole. Kai tapped his foot and looked Cole in the eye. Cole sighed and threw up his arms.

"You know what," he almost whispered, "This all started because of an argument… When you wanted to be leader, then Jay did. Then he ripped out Zane's voice switch and here we are now. Arguing won't get us anywhere but in more trouble,"

Lloyd suddenly found the floor fascinating, and Kai felt the same about his shoes.

Cole found interest in a crack in the wall and Nya couldn't stop staring at the table. Even Sensei looked distant. Nobody dared to say a word. Several minutes passed before Nya spoke up.

"That may be true," she said softly, "But doing nothing won't help either."

Everyone lost interest in inanimate objects and stared at Nya. Lloyd smiled.

"Must I say it again?" he asked.

"No Lloyd, we get it," said Kai, "A ninja never-"

"EVER!" interrupted Cole.

"Gives up," finished Kai.

They all high-fived and went back to the whiteboard.

"Okay!" said Cole as he uncapped a marker, "Any plans for me to write on the trusty whiteboard?"

Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead shook his head no. Nya did the same. Lloyd, however, spoke up.

"Ambush them like earlier?" he suggested, "They could be worn out from the last attack,"

"Yeah, but so are we," said Kai.

"What about the opposite?" asked Nya as the ninja gave her quizzical looks, "I mean… using stealth and diversions,"

"Good idea sis!" exclaimed Kai, jumping from his seat.

Cole put his marker on the board but Kai stole it from him and capped it.

"Drawing is a waste of time," said Kai, "I have a plan,"

Everybody listened intently to his plan and nodded. They quickly got their metal weapons and set the course again.

When they got to the building they let down the anchor onto the roof again. This time the ninja weren't riding it, robots made by Nya were. Each real ninja each had a controler with a screen showing what the robots saw. They maneuvered the robots to the trap door, jumped down, and began to fight. After a bit they made the robots speak up.

"Take us and give us back Zane and Jay," the robots said in the correct voices.

The mechs looked at each other and nodded.

"We just want the green one," said one mech as the others nodded some more, "Go get the two 6!"

6 left only to come back shortly with the two, unconscious, ninja. It took the and put them on the anchor which started to lift. Then the robot were taken and thrown into cells.

"SCORE!" yelled Lloyd when they were a safe distance away.

"Thanks for saving me guys!" said Jay with a huge smile.

"No prob. Where's Zane?"

"Dunno, wheres Cole? Ask him."

The two left and brought back Cole and Kai.

"So where's Zane?" asked Jay and Lloyd.

Cole stood still and Kai's eyes looked around the bounty.

"Erm…" said Cole as he slowly pointed to a room, "In there… the… infirmary…"

Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Is he okay?" he exclaimed.

"See for yourself," said Cole before wincing.

**E-N-D! I mean, not of WHOLE thingy but… well you know. Anyways, recap! The ninja used robots as decoys and got Jay and Zane back. Jay is fine, Zane is… well… IN THE INFIRMARY! Ya… okay! HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Damaged

**Chapter 13: Damaged - This one is a bit emotional. Enjoy!**

The ninja turned a room into an infirmary after a reasonably big battle with the snakes; that was a while ago. Cole, Lloyd, Kai and Jay all carefully entered the infirmary. Nya was sitting on a stool, looking hard at something. Sensei was standing next to her while doing the same thing. The 4 carefully approached them and took a peek at what they were staring at. Jay gasped, Kai's face turned Pale, Lloyd took a step back and Cole's eyes widened. Nya did not look away but Sensei did. He gestured for them to come forward so they did. There they saw Zane. He was lied on a bed with his face up. His chest compartment and arm panel were both open. Inside, you could see everything was a mess. Wires were snapped, gears were broken or chipped and all the switches looked dented. Also, the dents in Zane's arm and leg from earlier were now holes. All the ninja gasped.

"Is h-he o-o-okay?" stammered Jay, breaking the silence.

"We don't know," whispered Nya, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"He i-is strong," said Cole softly, "He'll make i- OH WHO AM I KIDDING!"

Just then there was a rare sight. Cole started crying as well as Kai. Lloyd joined in and eventually everybody was crying. They all hugged and stayed for a while until Lloyd ripped away.

"I'm sick of pep talks," he said, trying to make his shaking voice calm, "But you know what I mean."

"We're sick of them too," said Kai as he stood up.

They all left the infirmary and Zane as they went to the kitchen. They were all hungry, especially the ninja. Suddenly Cole had an idea.

"Wait!" he yelled, jumping from his seat, "Jay, you were caught too! Did you see what happened to Zane?"

Jay's face brightened.

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily.

Suddenly his face fell and darkened.

"Oh...oh yes… I remember," he said with a wobbly voice, "I-I was the last to get to the anchor. I was about to climb it when I realised I had lost the nunchucks. I looked up to see it was caught on Kai's leg. I was relieved but before I could climb I felt a sharp pain on my head and I fell unconscious. I woke up in a cell. I was about to start panicking when I noticed I wasn't alone. I saw another figure, lying unconscious on the floor. I approached it and saw it was Zane! I needed to check if he was okay so I opened his chest compartment and saw everything, but the voice switch, was still intact. I paced around the cell until, strangely enough, I was knocked unconcious AGAIN!"

Jay stopped talking and took a deep breath. He refused to speak until Cole nudged him. He took yet another breath and continued.

"I...I woke up tied to a metal chair with a chain. Zane was also tied up. I looked up and saw… a… sword. It was right above my head, dangling by a rope. It was one inch away from killing me. I quickly turned to Zane and saw he was in the same position but… with a taser instead of a sword. A mech turned to me and put it's hand on a lever that was sure to make the weapons come down. Before it could pull it, a voice came over a speaker. It, It said to let us go and that they had Lloyd. Then the mech pulled a different lever which unchained us and knocked us unconscious. I woke up on the bounty,"

Everybody looked at Jay.

"Is that it?" asked Kai.

Jay was about to nod but ended up shaking his head no.

"I… before I was knocked unconscious I saw the mech quickly pull the other lever…. So, if you ask me… Zane was hit by the taser,"

He finished the last part in a very soft voice. Everybody stared at him with shock and worry. Kai made the mistake of speaking up.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, earning many looks, "Now that we know what happened we can fix it, right?"

"No…," said Jay, "Put it this way. Taser plus Robot equals…"

Jay closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair. Then he got up. Kai's face paled.

"You mean he is… UNREPAIRABLE?!" yelled Kai.

"Yes!" said Jay.

"No!" said Lloyd at the same time, earning as many glances as Kai did earlier.

"cough Zane's Father cough" he said.

All the ninja smiled. Cole ran to the infirmary and came back with Zane, his panels closed. Nya set the course and they set of for his workshop.

**Sorry if that was a boring chappie. Didn't mean it. So, RECAP! Zane was supposedly hit by a taser. They will take him to Zane's Father to be repaired! See… that's a bit boring. Well, HOPEFULLY the next chappie will be better! And, if you are wondering what happened to the mechs and the ninja robots, JUST WAIT! Alright, HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	14. Chapter 14: Coming

**Chapter 14: Coming - I don't have anything to say except I am doing some POV switching. So yeah, enjoy!**

"We have arrived at Zane's Father's workshop," said Nya over the speakers.

Lloyd, Jay, Kai Sensei and Cole carrying Zane approached the anchor. They all climbed down quickly, Nya following, and knocked on the door.

"Coming," said a depressed old voice.

The door opened and there stood Zane's Father, looking very sad. He looked up and saw Cole with Zane. He jumped up with a mix of shock and relief.

"Come in, quickly now," he said as he opened the door wider.

Cole gave Zane's Father Zane and watched as he ran off with him. Cole went to the bench and was about to take a seat when Kai stopped him.

"We aren't going to leave him and let another mech in are we?" Kai asked.

Cole nodded and led the way to the room Zane's Father was in. Without asking, they barged in and took positions as gaurd, marching around. Zane's Father was so in his work he didn't even notice. Jay went to help him a little while the others kept guarding. Sensei meditated. They all waited and guarded patiently as Zane's father worked.

**AT THE 150 STORY METAL BUILDING**

"Is the green ninja ready?" asked a mech as it approached another.

"Yes, he is ready for golden power extracting," replied the mech with a nod of his head, "But 2, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't we take the power from the golden weapons?"

"Those silly ninja acted before we could," replied the mech with annoyance in his voice, "Just do the procedure, 7"

7 turned away to fetch the green ninja. It approached the cell and knocked loudly on the bars.

**BACK AT ZANE'S FATHER'S WORKSHOP**

Kai suddenly stopped marching around and pulled out his vibrating controller.

"Guys," he said, "The mechs are coming to pick up robot Lloyd!"

The others quickly took their remotes and turned on the camera. They saw a mech coming in to drag them out.

**AT THE BUILDING**

7 turned impatient and just barged in and dragged The 3 out. It plopped Kai and Cole in chairs and chained them while chaining Lloyd to a different one. Lloyd started to struggle as well as the others. The extractor slowly lowered until it touched Lloyd. 2 forcefully pulled a lever and the machine hummed to life. With a sound like a huge vacuum it latched onto Lloyd and started extracting power. 7 and 2 watched the golden meter eagerly, waiting for it to fill. However, even when the machine was at max power, the meter did not fill. 7 turned around and noticed Lloyd stopped struggling.

"Did we kill him?" asked 7, confused.

"Wait, is that a screw on the floor?" asked 2 as it pointed to a shiny object on the floor. 7 went over and picked it up.

"It is!" 7 said, "I think we've been tricked!

2 marched up to Lloyd and unchained him. Then it took him, held him in both hands, and pulled as hard as it could. The Lloyd robot snapped in two and sent wires everywhere. 7 did the same to Cole and Kai only to get the same result.

"They DID trick us!" exclaimed 2.

The two mechs were outraged. They immediately went and told their boss.

"Uh… boss?" said 7 as it walked into the mech bosses office, "We were kind of… tricked,"

The mech boss turned around and stared at them with a cold look.

"By whom?" it asked.

"The ninja," replied 2, "They sent robots of themselves,"

"They think they're so clever," said the mech boss, "Well, we'll get our revenge,"

It looked 7 straight in the eye.

"Call up a meeting," the mech boss demanded, "We have some ninja to deal with,"

7 and 2 bowed and left the room.

**BACK AT ZANE'S FATHER'S WORKSHOP**

"Uh, guys," said Lloyd, "I think we lost signal or the robots were broken,"

"Do you think they found out?" wondered Kai.

Lloyd, Kai and Cole looked at each other.

"But that would mean…" began Kai.

"They must be coming!" finished Cole with worry.

**Alrighty! Dunno if that was MY GREATEST chapter but i tried. Recap: Zane is being repaired at Zane's Father's workshop, the mechs found out the robots were robots and must be coming. That it… HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	15. Chapter 15: Arguments and Relief

**Chapter 15: Arguments and Relief - WOW! 15! That's far…**

Sensei meditated, Nya guarded, Lloyd helped Zane's father instead of Jay. Jay went with Kai and Cole to try to think of a plan. jay seemed to have most of the plans.

"Ambush them," said Jay with confidence.

"Oh no, not YOUR ideas," groaned Kai.

"Hey!"

"Well, they never work!"

"You accepted two of them…"

"BE QUIET!"

"Anyways, ambush them?"

"Too risky, like most of your plans,"

"Wait until Zane is repaired?"

"Then…?"

"He has good plans!"

"I hate to say this, but I think you're right," admitted Kai as he turned to Cole, "Well Mr. Leader?"

"That sounds fine and STOP CALLING ME MR. LEADER!" replied Cole.

"Oh, well i'm sorry if you can't handle the TRUTH!" shot back Kai.

"Oh you're REAL funny!" Cole threw back, rolling up his sleeves.

"It's on!" said Kai as he whipped out his sword.

"Guys!" said Nya, stepping between the two, "Stop it!"

"Sorry, sis," said Kai, not sounding apologetic.

Kai pushed Nya away and locked eyes with Cole. Just like that, the two broke into battle. Kai threw a punch at Cole's face, but he easily dodged. Cole kicked Kai in the stomach, hard. Kai flew into the wall and knocked over a few tools from a nearby shelf. Zane's Father, who was still engrossed in his work, cringed a little. Kai picked up a fallen wrench and screwdriver and hurled them at Cole with all his might. The wrench hit his foot and the screwdriver hit his shoulder. His shoulder was protected by armor but his foot was not as lucky. Cole immediately started hopping on one foot which he was surprisingly good at. Cole threw his body at Kai and they became a mess of arms and legs. The others tried frantically to stop them but it was no use. With all the racket Zane's Father finally turned away from his work. He saw boxes were overturned, spare parts and tools were all over the place and the wall had a big scorch mark on it. Zane's Father picked up a megaphone.

"_**STOP**_!" yelled Zane's Father suddenly into the megaphone at the top of his lungs.

Kai froze in the middle of the punch and Cole stopped right before kicking Kai. Jay put his hands at his ringing ears, Nya covered her ears and Sensei just stood there. Zane's Father put down the megaphone and went straight back to working on Zane as if nothing happened.

Cole and Kai had ripped clothes, messy hair and many cuts and bruises. Kai started mumbling something while Cole just stood there. Eventually Kai, Jay and Cole went back to making plans.

"As I was saying," said Jay, "we should wait until Zane's Father is done repairing Zane and the-"

Jay was cut off by Zane's Father screaming. Kai, Jay and Cole turned with their weapons drawn. Nya jumped into a classic fighting pose and Lloyd started making a ball of light. They all froze in their attacks when they saw why Zane's father screamed. Zane was awake.

**NOTE: Normally I WOULD end here but after missing a day or so I thought I should not make this too short.**

Zane got up and looked at everybody. He looked a little too confused at the time. He kept exchanging glances with everyone.

"Hello?" said Zane.

"ZANE!' yelled Kai.

"YOU CAN TALK!" screamed Jay.

"Welcome back!" said Cole.

Zane looked at them with a very confused expression. The smiles faded from the ninja's faces.

"Are you alright?" asked Cole.

Zane looked at him and asked the question of horror.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Cole was very taken aback as well as everybody else. People grabbed tables to regain balance and stared at Zane with pure shock. Zane's Father was the most shaken up.

"D-do you recognize me?" asked Zane's Father, "Any of us?"

Zane just stared at them with a blank expression. It seemed like forever before he finally spoke up.

"Y-yes!" he exclaimed, "I do… a little,"

"What do you remember?" inquired Sensei.

"Hmm…" said Zane, deep in thought, "I remember fighting tall snakes with you ninja. I do not recall one of them being green.. I largely remember the red ninja… Kai, I think. He was always rushing into battle,"

As Zane spoke Lloyd was shocked and Kai was a little embarrassed and a little mad. Zane's Father's face suddenly broke into absolute relief.

"Ah.. I must have connected the wrong wire," he said.

Zane father approached Zane and opened his chest compartment. He unplugged a wire, causing Zane to twitch, and replugged it in a different slot. Finally Zane's Father closed the compartment and took a step back. Zane sat there with a blank expression for a minute before facing Cole again.

"Hello Cole," said Zane.

Everybody was relieved and joyful. They all tried to tell Zane the story of what happened. Even with all the overlapping voices, Zane got the most of it.

"The mechs are coming?" asked Zane with his eyes wide.

"They will," said Lloyd with a nod of his head.

Zane got up with a bit of shakiness and walked towards the door.

"Let's get to the bounty," he said, "We have work to do,"

Everybody except for Zane's Father followed him outside.

**THERE! I hope you liked it. SO, RECAP: Zane is awake and okay… thats it. Yeah… Well, I DON'T have writers block, I know what to do next. I just don't always have time but I TRY! Anyways, HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	16. Chapter 16: Conversation

**Chapter 16: Conversation - HERE WE GOOOOOOOooooooooooooo… Yeah, let's just go.**

The ninja all sat at a table and planned. Nothing changed; Jay had plans, but Kai wasn't so fond of that… again.

"How about-" began Jay.

"Oh no you don't!" interrupted Kai, "Your plans stink! First you had the idea of running towards the elevator and we lost Zane. Then you wanted us to ambush the mechs and we lost YOU! Then you said when Zane wakes up HE would make the plans so…"

Everybody turned to Zane who was deep in thought.

"Well…" he started, "If we concluded that the mechs will come to attack then knowing their plan would help. However, that does not seem feasible at the current moment so I suppose we should make an educated prediction,"

Everybody stared at him like he was crazy. Kai eventually cleared things up.

"He said it would be nice to know the mech's plan but since we can't we should guess," explained Kai.

Everybody nodded in approval of this plan. So, they began shouting out anything they knew about the mechs.

"They are black!" yelled Jay.

"They look like Nya's samurai!" shouted Kai.

"They want Lloyd!"

"They have paralyzing laser guns!"

"They live in a 150 story metal building!"

"They are invincible to our elements!"

Zane and Nya frantically wrote down whatever the others said. The last one that was said was from Lloyd.

"They're named after numbers," he said.

This made Zane stop.

"Do you think this is a ranking system?" inquired Zane.

The ninja looked at each other.

"You mean like 2 is a higher rank than 42?" asked Jay.

"Yes," replied Zane, "Does anyone remember which mech was at our cell?"

"Yeah," said Nya, "One of them was 6,"

"If they gave us a high rank they must really have wanted us," noted Kai.

This left everybody silent. The silence was awkward; nobody knew what to say.

"Why do they want me?" whispered Lloyd eventually is such a small voice barely anyone could hear it.

"Perhaps it is your golden power," guessed Zane.

"Yeah, but why?" said Lloyd, "What could they use it for?"

"Power?" suggested Kai.

"World domination?" said Jay before Kai gave him a funny look.

Suddenly, Kai pushed back his chair forcefully and got up.

"You know what?" he said, anger in his voice, "This is ridiculous. This is like, the fourth time we sit and plan! Can't we get up and move?"

"It is unwise to do that Kai," said Zane softly, "It give a higher chance of failing,"

"Yes O'mighty computer," said Kai as he bowed.

Zane gave him a confused look but did no more.

"Kai," started Nya, "An argument started the mess of Zane getting hurt and the mechs. We don't need another argument!"

Kai closed his eye and tried to take a deep breath but he failed. Suddenly his eyes shot open. They had a tint of red in them. Kai went on a rampage, knocking down chairs, flipping tables and kicking anybody in his way. Everybody ran in any direction. Kai tripped Zane and made him fall flat on the floor. Kai held a chair high and was about to bring it down when Lloyd shot a ball of light at him. Kai fell to the floor unconscious. Nya and Sensei went to Zane while Cole and Jay went to Kai. Kai got up shakily and put a hand to his throbbing head.

"Wh-what happened?: he asked.

"You went on a rampage and almost killed Zane!" exclaimed Jay, "When Lloyd shot light at you you stopped,"

"I went on a rampage?" asked Kai in confusion, "I-I didn't try to,"

Zane, who was helped up by Nya and Sensei walked over to them.

"Lloyds powers," he muttered, "The mechs…"

"The mechs did this?" asked Kai.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jay suddenly, "It makes sense now! The mechs have the power to control people but Lloyd can reverse it with his golden powers! They want to take it away so they will be unbeatable!"

Everybody stared at him in disbelief.

"Woah," said Kai, "Did Jay say something smart?"

Jay rolled his eyes and turned to Zane who just nodded.

"Then let's beat those piles of metal to the ground!" screamed Kai, drawing his sword.

Zane seemed slightly hurt by this comment but stayed quiet. Slowly, everyone began turning to Cole for approval. He nodded.

"We attack tomorrow," he said, "Come and listen to the plan,"

As Cole walked to the whiteboard and uncapped a marker everybody, except for Zane and Sensei, groaned. Cole grinned wildly as he began to draw.

**TA-NOT SO DA! Recap = The mechs are ranked by number names, the mechs have the power to control people but Lloyd can reverse it with his light ball. The mechs want Lloyd. The ninja attack tomorrow. Ooooo! Actually, is it really that suspensful… HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	17. Chapter 17: Garmadons

**Chapter 17: Garmadons - Sorry about updating so late, stuff happened. Anyways...**

Everybody sat at a table as they watched Cole draw out the plan. He was not very far in when Jay jumped from his seat and pounced on him. Jay grabbed the marker and used the eraser to clear the board.

"I'm gonna make, and draw, the plan," announced Jay.

Kai and Cole shot him a look but stayed calm. Cole went and sat in Jay's seat.

"So," began Jay as he began drawing, "So far we know that the mechs can control people and Lloyd's power can stop it so they want to destroy Lloyd so they can become unbeatable however we need a plan to make sure this doesn't happen which is why I am here anyway I suggest first we do not let Lloyd out of our sight and second we ambush them no matter what Kai thinks even though he may have a point because that failed last time so maybe I should not so instead let's use more robots even though that failed actually maybe we should not use plans that already fail-"

"STOP!" yelled Kai, "We can't understand anything! Take a breath and let Cole do the planning,"

Cole, hearing this, quickly jumped us and stole the marker back. Then Cole began his plan.

"So," he said as he began to draw. He started to draw a bar chart then a pie chart. He drew a line graph and some math equations. He did multiplication, division and square roots. He calculated angles and drew more charts.

"If we divide that by pie…" continued Cole as he finished an equation.

'STOP!" yelled Kai once again, "Is this even related?"

"Why of course," replied Cole "Ever went to math class?"

Kai groaned loudly and turned to the others. Nya was trying to process what Cole just said, Jay stared blankly at the whiteboard, Lloyd was having a panic attack and even Sensei looked confused. However, Zane was ACTUALLY SMILING. He got up and approached Cole.

"So you mean…" started Zane as he used another marker to add a few dots and lines.

Cole kept nodding and smiling.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, "At least somebody gets it,"

He could almost see the smoke coming from Kai's ears.

"Well then explain it, genius!" he screamed.

"Fine," muttered Cole as he erased the board, "I have three different plans. The first one is to get mech suits like theirs and go in disguised. My second is that if Lloyd's power can stop their controlling power than can it stop them? My third is-"

"Well," interrupted Jay, "The first one is too risky, remember when we tried to dress up as stone warriors? The second one may be true… Zane? Is it true?"

After the question was asked, Zane looked nowhere and put on a blank face as he thought long and hard.

"No," he eventually said, "Lloyd is incapable of causing damage. What is your third plan, Cole?"

"It is,"continued Cole, throwing a worried glance at Lloyd, "To call up the garmadons,"

Lloyd looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" he asked, "Where are they even?"

"Well, Misako may know something about these mechs and they live on the bounty, they have just been SLEEPING THE WHOLE TIME!"

"What?!" exclaimed Lloyd and, surprisingly, Sensei as well.

Sensei suddenly ran out of the room, Lloyd following. Everybody sat there.

"So, did I ever tell you about the time whe-" started Jay.

"Yeah, you did," lied Kai.

"Well what about the time whe-" started Jay again.

Suddenly Sensei burst into the room with an extremely worried look. Everybody jumped at the sudden movement and at the look on their sensei's face.

"We need Daylight Tea!" he screamed, "NOW!"

"Isn't that tea to awaken someone?" inquired Zane.

"Yes!" exclaimed sensei, "Misako and Garmadon have drank Night Tea! We need the Daylight Tea to awaken them!"

Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane scrambled out the door, not bothering to pick one person to go. Lloyd stayed behind next to his parents with Sensei.

**BOOM! Kinda… If you couldn't tell, i'm not a very optimistic person. Anyways, I'll try to update more often. RECAP: The came up with a plan of sorts: to call up the Garmadons because Misako could help, however, they have drank night tea and the ninja must get daylight tea to save them! Also, you learned Cole is good with math… ANYWAYS… HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Tea

**Chapter 18: Tea - Before you read, I wanted to re adress the question about if recaps are good. Anyways, enjoy!**

As the ninja walked through the forest to get to the tea shop they talked about their mission. This was unusual; normally they would talk about random things. However, there were many worries amongst them.

"I wonder why Misako and Garmadon drank Night Tea," said Jay.

"Maybe they were forced," suggested Zane.

"Good point!" exclaimed Cole.

"Wait, where's Lloyd?" asked Kai, getting worried.

"We left him at the bounty, Kai," replied Jay.

"Oh, I knew that!"

"Then why did you ask,"

"Because…"

"That's what I thought,"

"I can tell the future and I know he is going to be kidnapped,"

Everybody stopped in their tracks.

"Do you mean it?" asked Cole.

The question lingered in the air as everybody stared at Kai. Kai kept a straight face before bursting out laughing.

"No… Of course not!" he said between laughs.

Everybody joined the laughing fire ninja until Cole rose his hand high.

"Okay," he said, "Roll call,"

"Every time you do roll call somebody is missing," pointed out Jay.

Cole merely shrugged.

"Jay," he asked,

"Riiiiiight here!" Jay yelled.

"K-kai?" asked Cole with his hands to his ringing ears.

"Here," said Kai simply.

"Zane," asked Cole.

Zane just nodded and Cole saw him.

"I'm here so… we're good!"

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Zane's eyes widened in alarm. Only Kai noticed.

"Do you sense something?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Zane, "An evil presence,"

Kai whipped out his sword, Jay started swinging his nunchucks, Cole held his scythe firmly and Zane pulled out his shurikens.

Suddenly a huge group of snakes burst out of the bushes. Scales was one of them.

"Ah, I sssee you found you're little friend," said Scales, "Now we will take him!"

"Oh please!" said Kai.

Everybody got into battle position and the ninja wiped out all the snakes except for Scales in less than three minutes. Scales made a run, or a slither, for it and escaped. The niinja laughed a bit before continuing their journey.

It wasn't long until Zane stopped them all.

"We're here," he said.

The four entered the shop and asked for some Daylight Tea. The shopkeeper said it would be enough for three people and handed them the tea. The ninja walked out without another word.

"Well that was easy," commented Jay.

Cole did a mental roll call and saw nobody missing. The trip back to the bounty was undisturbed but silent.

The four burst into the bounty and handed Sensei the tea. He ran to the Garmadon's bedroom, the ninja following, and quickly made them drink the tea. Both Garmadon's woke up with a start and looked around.

"Where is he?" asked Misako.

"Where is he?" asked Garmadon at the same time.

"Where is who?" asked Jay.

The two parents took a glance around and saw, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Sensei and Nya all around.

"T-there was a robot who.. I mean…" started Misako at a loss for words.

"There was a mech who forced us to drink Night Tea," finished Garmadon quickly.

"We're after the mechs too," said Cole, "But we need your help. Misako, do you know of these mechs?"

Misako stood there for a second before grabbing her scroll case and unzipping it. She pulled out server scrolls and eventually read one.

"They are the elemental mechs," she read, "they used to have control over the elements and used them wisely. They were good guardians. But then, an evil person whose name is lost struck a could gain mind control skills in exchange for… nothing! The mechs were not so bright and accepted the offer. However, their elemental power was stripped and they turned evil. But, they still got mind control. They are invincible to elements, not the… well… sharpest knife in the drawer. That's what the scroll says,"

Everybody stared at her. That was a lot of information to take in.

"Do they have any more weaknesses?" asked Zane.

"Well…" said Misako as her eyes scanned the scroll, there is one more but I can't tell what language it is in,"

**There. Not my best chapter but… shrug. I added a roll call just to show not everytime there is a roll call somebody is missing. RECAP: he Garmadons were awakened with Daylight Tea, they were forced to drink it by the mechs, Misako told them a lot about the mechs (read it, I'm not going to put it all here) and there is one more weakness but it is in a different language! Okay, HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT.**


	19. Chapter 19: Injuries

**Chapter 19: Injuries - I don't have much to say...**

Misako read the scroll over and over again, trying to pick up more. Suddenly she spoke up.

"Wait, there is another thing you should know," she began, earning everybody's eyes, "They have nobody inside them even though they are mechs,"

"That's...odd," said Kai, "Found out the last weakness yet?"

"No, I have not seen this language," replied Misako sadly, "Maybe you should take a look,"

Kai carefully took the scroll and read the bottom. He handed the scroll to Cole because he didn't understand it. Cole clearly did not get it either and passed it to Lloyd. Lloyd thought really hard but just sighed and gave it to Jay. Jay's eyes lit up.

"I-I've seen this before!" he exclaimed, "I just forgot the name and how to read it…"

Kai gave him an annoyed glance. Jay passed the scroll to Zane. His eyes widened when he saw the bottom.

"I know this," he whispered.

"You do?" asked Misako with surprise.

"Yes," he said, "It is binary,"

"THAT'S THE NAME!" said Jay suddenly, "I remember now! It is a language made of zeros and ones. Electronics are programmed in it so Zane understands it!"

Everybody stared at Jay. Eventually Kai turned to Zane.

"So, what does it say?" he asked.

"It says," began Zane, "Water,"

"THAT MAKES SENSE!" screamed Jay, "We splashed water to get out of the cell so-"

"CAN YOU BE QUIET?!" screamed Kai back.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TALKING!"

"YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"WELL...YOU DO TOO!"

Kai closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them. They had a tint of red.

"LLOYD!" screamed Cole, "SHOOT HIM!"

Lloyd quickly made a ball of light and launched it. However, Kai did a backflip and dodged it. Lloyd repeatedly shot more balls of light but Kai kept dodging. Kai rapidly shot fireballs. The first few were missed but then one hit Jay square in the forehead.

"Jay!" screamed Cole.

In that moment, Kai took the advantage and struck Cole. It hit him in the leg and he collapsed, unconscious like Jay. Kai swatted Lloyd away like a fly and he landed in a pile of cables.

"WHO PUT THESE HERE?" asked Lloyd as he struggled to untangle himself.

Kai then locked eyes with Zane. Misako, Garmadon, Sensei and Nya already left. Zane was the last one. Trying to mask his fear with determination, Zane whipped out his shurikens. Before he could do anything Kai blasted a HUGE fireball at Zane's chest. Target hit. As Zane collapsed to the floor he thought about how often he got hurt. How strange.

**IMAGINE A CHAPTER BREAK BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP GOING**

Shortly after the attack Kai just fainted. Nya went into the room after hearing all the commotion. She saw all the ninja, except for Lloyd, unconcious.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed.

"Uhh…: started Lloyd as he finished untangling himself, "Mechs happened. They took control of him again. He shot fireballs. Jay got hit on the forehead, Cole the leg and Zane… well… the whole body because the fireball was huge, but I think it was aimed at his chest,"

"Why does Zane always get hurt?" wondered Nya.

"I know, right?" said Lloyd.

**SWITCHING SCENES**

Kai was the first one up. He was in the infirmary along with the others.

"W-what happened?" he wondered aloud.

Nya came over.

"The mechs took you over. You shot everybody, especially Zane,"

"Why does Zane always get hurt?"

"Tell me about it!"

Nya helped Kai out of the bed to show him the others.

"Here is Cole," said Nya as she gestured towards Cole, "He was hit in the leg, but not so badly,"

They walked over to Jay.

"Here is Jay," said Nya with a bit of sadness, "He was hit in the head but like Cole, not so badly,"

Then Nya stopped.

"What about Lloyd and Zane?" asker Kai.

"Lloyd is fine, you just knocked him into a random pile of cables. Zane however…" Nya's voice trailed off.

"Oh no, not again!" complained Kai, "Do we have to make ANOTHER trip to Zane's Father?"

"No," said Nya, "We brought him here,"

"Oh!" said Kai a bit too cheerfully, "Then he'll be fine!"

"Have you ever tried to repair a pile of broiling metal," whispered Nya.

"That's no way to call Zane!" said Kai.

"No, but you hit him with a FIRE ball,"

"Oh…no,"

"Wait here,"

Nya left for a separate room where Zane was. She went inside and gave a little yelp. There was Zane and his father, perfectly fine.

"I've fixed many different robots," said Zane's father simply, "This was no biggie,"

Nya ran back to Kai.

"He's okay!" she said with relief, "And the others are too so… we're good!"

As if on cue, Jay and Cole woke up and Zane entered the room just as she said that.

"Okay, let's get back to planning!" said Jay, "and put this behind us!"

"NINJA-GO!" screamed all the ninja as they spun to the room with the whiteboard for more planning.

**Done. Plot twists are nice. RECAP: The last weakness is water, the ninja were hurt by Kai… Yeah, I have a good idea for next chappie though! Anyways, HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!**


	20. Chapter 20: The End

**Chapter 20: The End - Wow, I can't believe I made it this far. I thought this would a a SHORT story. Well, believe it or not, this is the end. Yup.**

For once, Cole had no plan. He just stood there with a marker open. The ninja just sat there. Suddenly Jay sprang up and zoomed to the whiteboard. He took a blue marker.

"I got a plan" said Jay, "But you're going to have to trust me,"

"Remember what happened last time?" asked Kai with annoyance in his voice, "We crashed through the whole school!"

"Stop!" yelled Nya quickly, earning a few glances, "I think Kai gets controlled by the mechs when he gets angry,"

"Good observation," commented Zane.

"Well then," said Jay, "Shall I continue?"

"We have no other plans, just do it," said Cole.

"Okay, so," began Jay, "We have no water ninja but we have an ice and a fire ninja,"

Zane and Kai shared a look.

"If Zane can freeze the whole school, inside and out and then Kai can melt the ice…" continued Jay, "Then… well… the mechs will die!"

Everybody was now looking at either Zane or Kai.

"Well, I think I could do that," said Kai finally, "But can Zane really freeze the whole school? He's great but It seems a little hard for anybody,"

"We must have faith," commented Sensei before turning to Jay, "Do it,"

Nya left immediately and set the course. Zane and Kai looked determined but in reality, everybody was nervous.

"We have arrived," said Nya through the speakers.

That was all she had to say. All the ninja went to the anchor and climbed down it quietly. This time, they had the anchor on the ground, not the roof. Everybody got down.

"Okay Zane," said Jay, "This is your part,"

Zane took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His body became transparent and his eyes were glowing. A big column of blue light appeared and he slowly raised. As he raised he shot HUGE bursts of ice at the building, covering a whole story each time. Slowly but surely, the building was turning into a popsicle. He managed to freeze the insides of the rooms as well. When Zane was halfway through Kai began. His eyes started glowing and he became transparent. He turned into a fireball and started rushing around each story. Because this was quicker, and easier, than freezing the whole thing, Kai finished when Zane did. Zane was completely out of energy and just started falling. Kai caught him and slowly lowered to the ground. Zane was unconscious but Kai was just panting heavily. The building stayed the same for a few seconds then suddenly, it exploded. Glass and metal flew everywhere. The group began climbing the anchor, Cole carrying Zane and Nya carrying Kai because he was too tired.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" screamed Jay.

"Yeah, it was," said a now rested Kai.

"I think we should give Zane a break now," said Lloyd.

"Yeah, he's been through A LOT," commented Kai.

Just then Zane entered the room.

They all high-fived him. Nya, Misako, Garmadon and Sensei all walked in after. Now everybody was here. The 5 ninja smiled.

"NINJA-GO!" they all yelled as they spun into tornadoes one more time.

**There you have it. I want to thank everybody for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you so much. If it weren't for you guys, this might have even been a one-shot! I hope the ending is okay and the story as well. Recap: Zane froze the building and Kai melted the ice to create water. The building exploded and the mechs died. _The ninja won. _Thank you and HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!**

**FrozenSpace out.**


End file.
